


宿敌

by Zurich



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 战损
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurich/pseuds/Zurich
Summary: 应知燕呜咽一声，次次被狠操到体内要命的一点，此时腿软的厉害，都快要跪不住了，却被身后的人扶了一把腰肢，更加贴近身后的孽物，又被握住了身下的阳物，来回撸动着，时不时还被照顾一下冒出脑袋的缝隙。他无力地趴伏在地上，鼻翼间充斥着青草的香气。而他则一丝不挂地被蛮夷死死摁住肩膀，敞开了双腿，被用力地操着身后的穴
Relationships: 应知燕/江野
Kudos: 2





	宿敌

**Author's Note:**

> 就是想写一篇战损之后被宿敌乘虚而入操了个爽的文……但悲哀的发现……一年多了，我还是不会写这种车……跪了

应知燕睁开眼的时候，入目的就是湛蓝到仿佛是假象的天空。有青草香气窜入鼻翼，令灵台一爽。他愣了一瞬，恍惚间想起自己提着长枪贯入了江野的胸膛。

而江野的剑，在此之前就已经横在了自己的脖颈上。

那么现在的情况是……？

“怎么？舍得醒了？”

应知燕艰难地转过头，就看见差点被自己gg的江野赤着上身，绷带乱七八糟裹了一身。散乱着一头长发，就这么吊儿郎当盘坐在自己身边。

他蹙了蹙眉，冷哼一声把头又转了过去。

江野也哼一声，伸长了一只手臂捏着他的下颌，将他脸转了过来，伏了身子冷眼看他：

“大将军，我可是救了你一命，你这是对待救命恩人的态度么？”

这个拥有着高鼻蓝眸的外邦人垂下眼睫，嘲弄着看着应知燕：

“唔……你们中原人有句话是什么来着？救命之恩无以为报当……？”

应知燕瞪大了眸子不可思议地看着他，就看他勾了勾嘴角，就压了下来。

这是一个吻。

但接吻的双方却并不为此感到开心。

应知燕气疯了，他从腰侧摸出一根短小的羽箭，抬手就向江野刺去。

羽箭锋利，若是真的落在了身上，那去了半条命也是正常。

但很可惜，应知燕受伤严重，此时因脖颈伤口崩裂而血流了一身，那支羽箭到底是在半路上就被江野挟持，然后扔的远远地。

江野握住他的手腕，将他整个人都狠狠地掼在了草地上。

应知燕闷哼一声，痛的蜷缩起来。然后就被强硬地压住了身体，拉过双手举在了头顶，眼睁睁看着江野拽下自己的腰带将自己的双手绑缚在一起。

江野满意地看着自己的作品，伸出一根手指从他的下颌一直滑到了胸膛。

应知燕看着他尤带着血迹的手指，默默地吞了口口水。

如今人为刀俎我为鱼肉，还重伤在身，遇到这么个疯子，似乎只能坐以待毙了。

他阖上了眼睫。

江野抬眸看了他一眼，嗤笑一声，手指灵活地拨开了浸满了鲜血的衣裳，放到了他的胸膛上。

火热的胸膛和冰冷的手指一接触，应知燕就打了个寒噤，整个人寒毛都炸了起来。之后就听上方的人幽幽道：

“怕什么。我又不会吃了你。”

应知燕抿唇，没有出声。

江野也不在乎他出不出声。只是凭着自己喜好一边揉捏着身下的躯体，用锋利的指甲慢慢划过，将这副白皙无暇的躯壳染上鲜血的颜色。一边向下伸去，摸到安静蛰伏的玩意儿，狠狠揉了一把，满意地听到身下人的一声闷哼。

手指撸过粗长的一根，饶有兴致地按压着，看着这仿佛是玉做的东西在自己手里逐渐挺立，终于笑了一声：

“你们中原人居然连这里都是这么白皙的么？还是大将军你……没用过？”

应知燕差些咬碎了一口牙，紧闭着眼睛不出声。

江野又笑了一声，强硬地分开了他的双膝，挤进了双腿之间，而那只手，也渐渐向下，没入了臀丘。

应知燕整个人都弹了起来，被江野摁着腰腹又摁了下去。这有着一双诡异蓝眸的男人轻飘飘扫了应知燕一眼，哂笑道：

“急什么。”

说着就将手指挤进了湿热的穴道之中。

应知燕咬着牙混浊地呼吸着。感觉身体里那根手指在肠道中翻江倒海，似乎在寻找着什么，终于没忍住出了声：

“你……哈啊！你在干什么？！”

江野低着头看着殷红的血口，听闻此话抬起纤长的眼睫笑了一声：

“我在艹你啊，大将军。”

应知燕憋红了一张脸，艰难道：

“你给我……滚出去！”

江野耸了耸肩从善如流地抽出了手指：

“好的。”

应知燕一口气还没落下，就感觉到自己穴口处抵上了一个硕大的玩意儿。他瞪大了眼睛低头看去，就看见这蛮族的阳根正抵住自己穴口，蠢蠢欲动。

他被吓到，连忙后退，喃喃道：

“你要干什么？！这进不来的！会死的！”

却被握住了腰把自己的穴口送上了门。

“噗呲”一声，一插到底。

江野满足地叹了口气，而应知燕则去了半条命般伏在草地上大口大口喘气。

江野看着他这副可怜样子，微微勾了勾唇角，埋在湿热深出的孽物不怕死地动了动，换来了身下人穴口的收缩。

他舒服地叹了口气，摁住身下人肩膀就开始进出。

那根孽物奇长，应知燕觉得自己的五脏六腑都在被操，整个人浑浑噩噩似乎只剩下了接纳江野的穴道还存在着。

他能清楚地感觉到江野此时此刻在操他，用尽了全力，似乎想把自己操死在这方蔚蓝如洗的天空下。

他急促的喘着气，双手痉挛着想要抓住什么东西，却被身后的力道冲撞着只能扯住一片草叶。

草叶被他扯烂了，微涩的汁液流淌而下，恍惚间就听到身后传来了江野兴奋的声音：

“大将军，你被操出水了。”

应知燕呜咽一声，次次被狠操到体内要命的一点，此时腿软的厉害，都快要跪不住了，却被身后的人扶了一把腰肢，更加贴近身后的孽物，又被握住了身下的阳物，来回撸动着，时不时还被照顾一下冒出脑袋的缝隙。

他无力地趴伏在地上，鼻翼间充斥着青草的香气。而他则一丝不挂地被蛮夷死死摁住肩膀，敞开了双腿，被用力地操着身后的穴。

想到这里，他整个人都羞耻到颤抖，想要把自己埋起来。

江野似乎察觉到了他的不适，将他抱了起来。埋在身体深处的阳物滑出，略过了体内的点，又换来了应知燕的一阵颤栗。

江野笑了一声，将他面对面抱起来，拉过他被绑缚着的双手，环住自己的脖颈。双手拉开双臀，露出被欺负到红肿的穴，轻声道：

“自己坐下来？”

应知燕能感觉到风吹过自己被掰开的穴，让被操的穴感受到了一丝清凉，他羞耻到了极点，但还是顺着江野的力道，慢慢沉下身体，让那根孽物再次进入了自己。

江野被夹的闷哼一声，笑道：

“这次可不是我强迫你的，是你自己送上门的。那我就不客气了。”

边说着，边再次用力操干起来，颠得应知燕只能发出被操到深处的呜咽声。

应知燕双眼晕红，伸出手要推江野：

“放、放手……唔……”

江野握住秀气的一根，笑道：

“大将军，一起啊。”

应知燕将脸埋入他的肩膀，被他带着上下起伏。

由于是脐橙位，那根孽物进的更加深，且次次朝着要命的那一点去，应知燕被操的浑身颤抖，却也忍不住高高抬起腰肢，再重重坐下。还有意地扭着腰凑上去让孽根狠狠擦过那一点，再换得一声颤抖的呜咽。

江野的笑意更深了些，挺腰狠/操着怀里的人，操的他仰着脖颈浪/叫，一声接一声地求饶：

“呜……那里……那里不行……哈啊！江野……江野哈……饶了我吧！不要……不要操了……要坏了呜……”

江野埋头，叼住他侧颈薄薄的软肉磨了磨牙，含含糊糊调笑着：

“坏了？大将军如此多汁，怎么会坏了？”

应知燕被身后一下狠过一下的操/弄顶到失声，却紧紧搂着江野，低声喘息着：

“会坏的……轻点……江野……轻点操……呜……我要坏了……”

江野揽着怀中人柔韧却纤细的腰肢，轻轻啄吻着胸膛上两点异色，直到两点可怜兮兮地挺立在胸膛上方才心满意足地饶过它们：

“不会坏的……你自己摸摸，它在小口小口地吞着我呢……嗯？自己摸摸好不好？”

说着解开了应知燕双手的束缚。

应知燕垂眸看进那双蔚蓝的瞳，待双手自由后真的如鬼使神差般伸手往下摸去。

入手一片湿润，也不知是血液还是被肏出来的骚水。他又往下摸了摸，果不其然摸到了不断蠕动吮吸的穴，也摸到了江野还插/在自己体内的那根孽物。

他酡红着一张脸，张嘴喘了一口气，喃喃道：

“……好大……”

江野挑眉，挺腰又往里进了些。应知燕还握着江野那半根孽物，被这么一动，顿时跟着那根孽物往自己穴/口里进了一根指头。

手指尖被温暖又潮湿的存在包裹着，让他瞪大了眼睛，也不由自主地做出了抽/插的动作，并且不自觉地越来越快，越来越用力，随着动作的狠厉，他逐渐感觉到了不适，不由地抬腰蹭了蹭江野：

“江野……江野……动一动……”

江野本来正在饶有兴致地欣赏他自己操/弄自己的销魂画面，听闻此话，探头讨了一个吻，手向下划去，握住了应知燕还埋在自己体内的那只手，摆腕动了动，邪笑道：

“只有我怎么行？不想试试看自己是个什么滋味么？动动手指啊……摸到了吗？摸到那个点了吗？来……乖……摁一下……”

应知燕从善如流地用手指女干yin着自己，随着江野抽/插的力度，用力的蹂躏着已经红肿的穴口，他大声喘息着，仰着脖颈，无神的双眼倒映着天边的白云，直到最后时刻的来临，他挺着腰，手指和江野的孽根一起用力的撞上体内那一点，射了个痛快。

江野舒服地叹了口气，应知燕还埋在体内的手指动了动，感觉到指尖落下了一片温凉，他愣愣地看向江野，喃喃道：

“……是凉的……”

江野将自己往他体内又送了送，刮下应知燕男根上的白/精，送入了应知燕的嘴里，嬉笑道：

“什么味的？”

应知燕蹙着眉咽下了自己的精，张了张嘴：

“……苦的……”

逗得江野抱着他笑倒在了草地上。

应知燕趴在江野笑的不断起伏的胸膛上，和他一起看向蔚蓝的天空。

此刻天高云远，青草离离，两人即便是一丝不挂抱在一起，下面还不堪地连在一处，也觉得心似乎也被洗了一遍，全身都流淌着舒适。

应知燕闭上了眼睛。

此刻也应当忘记国仇家恨。

毕竟自己的穴里还含着宿敌的精……此刻考虑再多也是无益。


End file.
